


Chameleon Comforts

by Arun_DarkSaiyan, ForceCommanderJoe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, F/F, Faunus/Human Relationships (RWBY), Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Rimming, Scissoring, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceCommanderJoe/pseuds/ForceCommanderJoe
Summary: By no means is Ilia picky about her kinks. But when it comes to a new thing with her girlfriend, Yang...It takes some coaxing. Based off of a roleplay between me and DarkSaiyanGoku.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Chameleon Comforts

Secure was the best word to describe Ilia Amitola's current grasp on Yang Xiao Long's fleshy arm. On a distant balcony above their local market, they stood across a cherry blossom branch, perfect for their standing cuddle. Ilia wasn't turning pink just yet but felt her girlfriend's body heat perfect for this magic moment amidst the Mistrali winds.

"You comfortable here, babe?" Yang asked.

"Absolutely." Ilia cooed. "Being cold-blooded has it's advantages when you're with a partner."

Yang pillowed her head onto Ilia's scalp, trying and failing to hide her blush. Sure, she could flirt till the cows came home, but getting compliments from her lovely girlfriend still took some getting used to. Something that Ruby never let her hear the end of.

She was the fire to the chameleon's ice in many ways. Both women had bonded over abandonment, anger management, and moving on from a dark place into a better place in life.

While Yang wasn't looking, Ilia held her mouth open and booped the tip of her lover's nose with her lizard tongue.

"Ilia!" Yang giggled in protest. "You know that tickles!"

"What?" The lizard snarked, giving her good shoulder a soft punch. "You confessed you like shorter girls, only trying to scratch that itch." She teased. "Now are *you* comfortable here?" She then asked.

"You know I am. It's nice to get away from work once in a while." Yang hummed.

"Yeah." Ilia hummed back before turning her eyes into a lustful red. "Well, now that we're just outside our room, what do you wanna do for tonight?" She interrogated. "I'm not feeling wet just yet, but tell me what's going through horny Yang's mind." She purred.

Yang was caught off-guard, blushing harder. "Well...Have you ever tried rimming with your tongue?"

Ilia flinched. She blinked to process her lover's question, blinked again to make sure she said what she damn well meant. "Rimjobs. Like...In one's ass." She croaked.

Yang nodded with her trademark smirk. "Yep. In the ass."

The Faunus looked down, grasping her left arm. She turned a sickly manila, which usually indicated a bad memory coming up. Yang took notice, but before she could ask Ilia took her metal hand, gesturing her into their room.

"I'll explain."

\-------------

The women were completely naked, kissing passionately to break the ice.

While their lips intertwined, Yang unfurled Ilia's ponytail running her flesh hand through her luscious brown locks. And once they finally broke the kiss, Ilia wanted to speak.

"So, what's the problem?" The blonde asked.

Ilia sighed. "Back in the White Fang, I was taking part in...Well, I wouldn't call it humanitarian work so much as it was we were actually getting Faunus slaves and prisoners, taking them to their freedom."

Yang frowned. "Go on."

"Adam insisted that it'd look bad for our militant image." She continued, playing with her hair. "When I walked past the holding cells, it gave me bad images of how my parents raised me in the mines. Smelled like someone died in it." She explained, playing with her lover's golden hair for comfort.

Yang gasped. "The sights and smells of the mines really burned a lot of bridges for you, huh." She held her girlfriend tight. Ilia didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"No...I just never thought of bringing it up until I met you." She answered, rubbing cheeks with Yang. "I get defensive about certain kinks due to what I witnessed down there. That's why I worry about being weak in bed. You've got more kills under your belt in the sheets, and I'm just average." The chameleon hung her head, shaking it.

Yang hugged Ilia tighter, laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "We don't have to rush it, okay? Let's take things slow and if you're up for anything more extreme, just let me know." She kissed her forehead deeply.

The Faunus squeaked, pausing until she came up with a better idea. "Actually, why don't you do it on me? Just wear a condom around your tongue and I'll let you know if it's too much." She said, laying on her stomach and presenting her perky posterier.

Yang smirked and licked her lips. "You got it, baby."

Retrieving her handbag, Yang grabbed a bag of tongue condoms and rolled it around her, uh, tongue. But first, she decided to tease her.

"What are you gonna do to me before the good stuff, Firecracker?" The Fanger flirted.

The blonde cringed at that.

"Pleath don't- -" She paused, rolling the condom off to speak fully. "Please don't call me that. My uncle gave me that nickname." She shuddered.

"Right..." Ilia said with an eyeroll. "Note to self, come up with a better nickname."

Yang smirked again, stroking her ass up and down. "And I'm gonna tease you like this." She giggled.

"Hey!" Ilia protested, trying not to smile or laugh. Her bottom was flicked, which Yang grinned at harder from the jiggle

Through gritted teeth, the chameleon failed to hide how much she was having her derriere stroked. Even if it wasn't as fat as Yang's, Ilia still enjoyed how squishy it could be for someone so short. Yang then clasped both hands on her ass, rolling the condom back on.

Her skin nearly turned red, but instead it shifted to a yellow hue. She was enjoying it. Surrendering to her Human girlfriend's clapping, she spread her legs making room for the rimjob.

"I'm ready, Yang. But please go slowly." She begged.

The taller woman nodded, moving closer and clasping the goods tighter. Sticking out her rubber-coated tongue, she began lapping away.

Ilia grunted, gasped and whimpered. She exhaled to relax her muscles, laying on her arms to calm herself with her first rimjob underway. Her freckles turned pink, which always pleased Yang deeply.

Yang ruffled her tongue between her cheeks, getting up to kiss her thighs before diving back in.

For a brief moment, the ex-Fanger felt at peace from her girlfriend's gentle tongue work. She sighed, turning her hair blonde to arouse Yang further followed by her eyes to purple. Something that had been done before when the Faunus was on top, but never for oral sex.

The brief glimpse of her suddenly blonde hair riled up Yang in the best possible way. She smacked and pinched her ass, lapping even deeper into her cute asshole. Ilia squeaked again, enjoying the feel of her tongue. Her thighs were around Yang's head, and her precious little feet propped up in the air.

Five minutes later, Ilia froze. She looked around, breathing rapidly and grasping the sheets catching Yang's attention.

Yang's smile grew wider.

Normally, she preferred being on the receiving end of femdom. Nothing could beat the feeling of getting fucked rough. But seeing her like this awakened a new side to Yang Xiao Long and she determined to make it last. More and more she licked, gently nibbling at her girlfriend's taint.

"Y-Yang...Yang, stop!" She protested, curling up and putting that on hold.

The blonde flinched, unrolling her tongue and tossing it in the trash. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! What's wrong?" She reached out her good hand, making the lizard flinch. "Not enjoying it?" She asked.

"No, I am! It's- -" Biting her lip, Ilia panted wiping at her eyes to prevent any tears from forming.

"Ilia?"

"I'm not used to it yet. I'm sorry, baby." She whimpered. "I know you're having fun, and I'm not having a flashback. Honest! I was just worrying because I'm- -" Her sobbing was interrupted by Yang giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. I told you earlier that we shouldn't rush it. If you wanna stop, we can stop." The taller woman stroked her cheek with her prosthetic. "The last thing I wanna do is hurt you."

"I know, Yang." She sniffled. "I wanna do it again sometime. But...How pretty am I to you? What did you expect when we got together?" Her olive-skinned lip quivered, reminding Yang of their drunken hookup at Blake and Sun's wedding.

They had spoken before after the Battle of Haven. And when the time came for Blake and Sun's union, the cat Faunus selected Yang as her maid of honor while Ilia was chosen as one of her bridesmaids. They were very drunk from all the preparations coming to fruition and with Ilia giving Yang her virginity in the trailer while the reception settled down that evening.

"Is that was this is about?" The blonde bomber asked, more surprised as this topic never came up between the two.

"I wanted to do something like this for closure from some of the conditions during my Fang days." Ilia clarified. "And I'm doing this because I didn't wanna seem so wound-up about a kink I wasn't big on because of that, so..." The words died in her throat while she was embraced from behind once again. She felt Yang's breasts up against her shoulder blades.

"Ilia, you're very pretty. You always have been." Yang counter-pointed. "No other guy or girl can compare. When we got drunk that night, I thought to myself that I'd have an amazing girlfriend...And I do." She told her with a smile.

No words were needed on the lizard's part. Only a strong kiss.

She gently tackled Yang on the bed, intertwining both hands as she allowed her to scour around in her mouth with her Human tongue. When they broke the kiss a literal hot minute later, Ilia moved her hands further up Yang's prosthetic, gliding her thumbs over the clamps. "Can I...Hold your arm?" She requested. "Just so I can...Hold onto while you- -" She gulped.

"You can hold it." She answered, removing it and letting Ilia hug it like a teddy bear. "But I'm not eating your butt anymore tonight." Yang smirked.

"Drat." Ilia replied with a humorless chuckle. "If I get back at eating you out, can we try again another time?" Her own bush hardened, shaded in a way that she wasn't shy about any longer.

"You know it!" Yang squealed, spreading her cooch.

"Eeeee!" Ilia squealed, shoving Yang to the bed and ambushing her with grinding their vaginas together making the bombshell moan loudly.

To make it more interesting, she unfurled her long tongue again, this time down to her nether lips and impaled it, slamming on it with her own pussy.

"Oh-ho, yes!!!" Yang mewled, submitting to her smaller girlfriend. "Fuck me! Fuck me until I scream, baby!"

She could barely talk with such a lengthy tongue, only grunt while she slid the snake against her twat and that of her girlfriend's with Ilia's noises increasing in pitch with each slap.

Yang's eyes rolled backwards, her brain going straight to cloud 9 as she moaned louder. She'd really have to try putting her tongue between their clits more!

Grinding her cunt againts hers, Ilia scrunched her tongue against their entrances, feeling them get even more damp than an Argus winery as she held Yang's legs up. "Mmmmraaawww~!" She wish she had Lightning Lash with her, that way she could tie her up. But this sex act cocktail was just what they needed.

"Yes! YES! YES!!!" The dragon shrieked.

"Ah, Yang!" Ilia tried to shout out, slurred by her tongue. "You tathe like- -Louder! C'mawn, louder!"

The brawler's face contorted into one of pure joy while she squealed, moaned and shivered.

Ilia uttered a choked moan, meanwhile, breathing through her nose turning red and yellow with pleasure.

Yang's hair burst into flames with her eyes turning pink instead of red. Red meant rage, but pink meant love. Something that made the chameleon swoon every time they turned that heavenly hue.

"Ilia!" Yang mumbled, drooling onto her breasts. "I'm gonna cum!!"

"Me too, I'm cumming!" The latter screamed rolling her tongue back in.

Throwing her head back, Ilia shrieked as she squirted all over Yang with a resounding "I love yoooou!"

Yang said nothing, only screaming with pleasure. "AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!"

Finally, the agent collapsed against her girlfriend, planting a kiss to her nose and sitting up with their juices stretching like melted cheese from the afterglow.

Yang looked up with a sigh smiling at her. "Holy shit, you're incredible."

"You're pretty great yourself. Best wedding hookup ever." She cooed, slurping up some excess femcum from her own stomach before standing up and stretching with a satisfying pop.

"Mmmm. Hey, Ilia?"

"Yes, baby?" She asked, walking over to the bathroom.

"Do you like wine?" Yang asked trailing her finger on the bed.

"In small amounts, yeah." Ilia answered. "Up for a few drinks?"

Yang sat up, shaking her head into focus and getting up still shamelessly nude. "Really gotta ask? Sun recommended we get a bottle of Oscar's wine he made. It's in the fridge."

Ilia nodded. "Sure. Lemme just shower up and maybe we can have a romantic bath..If you don't need my help getting up." She teased, winking and opening the bathroom door.

"Are you saying my mouth is making promises my legs can't keep?" Yang teased back.

"Only considering how easily I pinned you. Be back in a bit, sweetie. Love ya~" Ilia hummed, shutting the door and turning on the shower.

"Love you too, you little sneak." Yang hummed, going downstairs for their drinks.


End file.
